Twisted
by xGirlofawesomenessx
Summary: She was in love with Robin, but Robin loves the other girl in the team. She was broken. A certain thief with a white skull mask and a black suit appeared and changed her life. Just as she was about to get over Robin and move on with her life with Red X, he confessed his feelings. What would she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Twisted**

**Disclaimer : Don't own the Teen Titans**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_No one could ever take your place." _

–_Robin_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was three months after the defeat of Trigon and a month after the trouble in Tokyo. This indicated that Raven has been crushing on her leader for three months and has been heartbroken for a month. Complicated feelings right? Raven has a crush on her fearless leader since they defeated her father. She used to think he's only a close friend. But he went through Hell to save her without any doubt or hesitation.

She thought the emotions were not quite functioning right after the defeat of her father and needed some time to get used to it. But she was wrong. It was not her emotions' problem. She seemed to find out she's in love with him but she was not so sure. She felt butterflies in her stomach every time he touched her. She doubted if he would return her feelings.

About a month after the defeat of her father, she finally realized she was in love with him. Head over heels. She felt fire whenever he touched her and the heat would never leave. She never told him, she was pretty sure he would not return her feelings. It's like the whole Jump City knew he and Starfire have 'a thing'.

But that's not the point. 'The real kiss' was. She was heartbroken when she saw them kiss in the rain, with her own eyes. It's like a nightmare. A nightmare that she would never forget. She could not let herself to be jealous with Starfire. After all, she was her best friend. She tried to put it down, but she could not. She could only watch them living as a happy couple while she cried herself to sleep every night.

She was sad, lonely and broken. There was nothing she could do. Robin would properly tell her he didn't think of her more than as a friend and then things would all go awkward the following days if she told him. And day by day she watched them, night by night she had the nightmare and woke up to cry herself back to sleep.

There was one thing that nobody knew about her. She liked singing. Yea, singing while playing guitar. Who knew the mysterious sorceress could play guitar? Her room was sound-proofed. So that no one could disturb her with noise while she was meditating. And that was why nobody knew and nobody heard her singing.

And now, she was lying on her bed awake. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. **1:58**. She could not sleep, like the other nights. A song suddenly popped in her mind and she jerked up and slowly grabbed her guitar. She sang in her smooth voice with feelings.

**You talk to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny**

**and I can't even see**

**Anyone when he's with me**

**He says he's so in love**

**He's finally got it right**

**I wonder if he knows**

**He's all I think about at night**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing**

**Don't know why I do**

**You walk by me**

**Can he tell that I can't breathe?**

**And there he goes, so perfectly**

**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**

**She better hold him tight**

**Give him all her love**

**Look in those beautiful eyes**

**And know she's lucky 'caus-**

'Rrrrrrrrrinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng' the crime alert interrupted her singing. A few moments later, someone knocked her door. "Raven, troubles!" Robin's attractive voice called out.

"Coming!" she cried back.

Soon all the Titans were in the main room. Robin was checking with the computer while Beast Boy was still half-awaked on the couch. "Yo wake up, man." Cyborg grabbed the changeling's shoulders with his large hands and shook him until he was fully awaked. "I'm up!" he cried once he was back in reality.

"Robin, who is the villain causing the trouble?" Starfire asked.

"Dude, what time is it now? Don't they need to sleep?" Beast Boy yelled, annoyed.

"Red X." Robin growled.

"Perfect." Raven said sarcastically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Twisted – Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer : Don't own the Teen Titans**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Face it, Red X could be anyone. Anyone smart enough to find the suit, and dumb enough to take it for a joyride."_

— _Raven _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miss me?" he said in his computerized voice while stepping into the light.

"Not really." Raven said emotionlessly.

"Titans go!" Robin followed.

And there they were, battling on a random rooftop. Since Red X already left the jewelry store when they arrived, they had to search for him and when they did, they started fighting on a rooftop.

Robin took out his bo-staff and lunged at him first, but he teleported out of the way before he could hit him and appeared behind him and kicked him hard on his back. "Too slow, chuckles." He said and threw him a smoke bomb with knock out gas.

The alien princess was the next to attack. Mad at him for what he had done to her boyfriend, she shot as many starbolts as she could at his direction. He did a backflip, and started dodging them while he ran. He threw three explosive x-shaped discs at her and it was her turn to dodge. She dodged two of them but unfortunately the last one exploded on her hand and she fell down to the ground hard from pain and passed out.

When it's time for Beast Boy and Cyborg, Red X said, "I like to mess to around you guys you know? But I'm a busy man, got things to steal and girls to flirt with," he winked at Raven, who was still standing next to Beast Boy, "Well, check you later, kids." Red X said before vanishing into the night.

"What the hell man! He got away AGAIN." Cyborg yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"Yea dude… wait, did he just wink at you, Raven?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"WHAT!? HE JUST WINKED AT MY LITTLE SISTER?" Cyborg yelled in an eardrum-breaking voice.

"No, he did not," Raven denied, "You two are playing too much video games and it hurt your eyes."

"Are you sure? Cause-" Beast Boy asked.

"C'mon, let's go home. It's getting late." Raven interrupted him.

But little did she know, he was still watching _her_ in a darkened corner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the Titans got back and the couple woke up, they decided to have a small party just to celebrate Robin and Starfire's three months anniversary. It was like stabbing Raven's heart to see that. But she has to say yes, or her 'big brother' Cyborg and 'best friend' Robin will ask why and won't stop bother her.

"Friends! I'm so happy that Boyfriend Robin and me can finally get together. I wish we the 'friends forever' and our friendship never lasts." Starfire said cheeringly while hold a cup of soda.

"Yea, thanks for everything guys." Robin said, looking at Raven.

Raven tensed at his speech. She knew exactly what he meant. She knew. And he knew she knew.

**Flashback 4 months ago**

"**Raven!" he called out for her from the front of her bedroom door in the middle of the night. He knew she was awake from their bond. She stood up from her bed and opened the door to reveal a dark, creepy, books-smelled room. She stepped aside to let him in. He sat on her bed and she sat next to him. **

"**What did you find me for?"**

"**There is something I need advice." She looked at him and so he continued.**

"**Do you think Starfire likes me more than a friend?" he asked nervously.**

"**I'm sorry what?" she choked.**

"**Do you think Starfire likes me more than a friend?" he repeated.**

"**Uh…" she said, "What do you think?"**

"**I don't know, Rae. I think I'm in love with her. I'm just not sure if she felt the same."**

"**Well, you're the Boy Wonder. Who doesn't love you? Look at all the girls down there. They are all crazy about you."**

"**Starfire is not one of those girls, and I can't handle a reject."**

"**Well then, are you just going to tell me your feelings towards her and never tell her?"**

"**No…"**

"**Then go ask her out."**

"**But…"**

"**No buts, boy blunder. You can like, do anything and asking a girl out is hard for you?"**

"**Okay okay, I'll go."**

"**Good luck."**

"**Thanks Rae, I knew I could always count on you." He smiled before standing up and head towards the exit of her bedroom.**

**She fell back on her bed. What had happened to her? Helping her love to get the girl he loves who was not her? She could not not help him, he was her best friend, and Starfire was her best girl friend. **

'**They two belonged together. A handsome boy and a pretty girl, how matched. They're such a perfect couple.' She thought. Tears began to unleash from her eyes and rolled down her pale cheeks. She hugged a cushion which was given by Robin on her Birthday tightly. "I just couldn't get him off my head…" she said to no one softly. That night, she cried and cried, until she was to tired and fell asleep.**

**A month later, Robin ran to tell Raven that he had asked Starfire out and Starfire confessed her feelings towards him too. Robin was so happy he sang and danced in the tower all day. Raven faked a smiled and wished them good luck. But deep, deep, deep inside her heart, she was broken.**

**End of flashback**

She was still recalling all those memories when Robin suddenly said to her, "Uh, Raven?", she went back to reality and looked at him, startled, "I'm sorry if I startled you, but you've been at your feet for 15 minutes."

"Oh, I'm just… uh… tired." She lied.

"I have to sleep," she stood up and headed towards her bedroom, "Goodnight."

"G'night." He said.

But little did she know, the thief was waiting for her in her room and all the things in her life would change. And things are just getting more and more surprising.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review for more chapters. Love ya xoxo


End file.
